


Heart Heart Head (ON HIATUS)

by JustYourAveragePerson



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, AU Crossover, Angst, Brief Mentions Of Rape/Sexual Abuse, Dreams, Emotional Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Fan theories, Flashbacks, Forbidden Love, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mental Abuse, Mental Torture, Minor Character Death, Pre-show Gravity Falls, Pyschical Abuse, Some Fluff, The Mindscape, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:37:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8562091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustYourAveragePerson/pseuds/JustYourAveragePerson
Summary: In the midst of travelling dimensions, Stanford Pines stumbles upon a world shockingly similar to his own. Here in "Reverse Falls" he encounters an alternate self and a being that, while being closely related to Bill, somehow lacks the nature of a true demon. Just what is going on here...?[A/N: Fic will contain some darker content, but warnings will be placed appropriately in chapter.]





	1. The Arrival

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reminiscence at Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6454756) by [KuroJanKazu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroJanKazu/pseuds/KuroJanKazu). 



The screeching of birds was the first thing he heard. That, and a rustling of leaves over his head. Stanford blinked his eyes open, looking up and around. He’d gotten used to the jolting jump through dimensions, usually landing upright and ready to go. Sometimes he still found himself lying on the ground, though. 

Clambering wearily to his feet, the man observed his surroundings more closely. Thick trees crowded close, snaking their roots around, an oddly familiar pattern. It... almost looked like the woods of Gravity Falls in his own dimension. Ford was pulled abruptly from his thoughts of home when he heard someone or something approaching. The voices that rang out soon after told him the beings were likely human, or at least some species with advanced vocalisation resembling language. 

Ducking behind a large tree, the scientist peeked out towards the source of noise, straining to see the incoming beings. He had to know what they were, and if they were hostile or not. After a bit, the voices became more clear and distinct, though he couldn’t see their owners as of yet. 

“You’re  _ sure  _ you sensed magic here?” The tone speaking was deep, giving the impression of a man. The edge of condescending doubt made clear the being speaking thought little of its companion. 

“Y-yes, Master. I-I’m certain.” The second voice was high, a tone that was sickeningly familiar to Ford. Yet despite that, he noticed this voice was pitched just a tad higher... not to mention the trembling, nervous undertone heard through the stutters. 

“Well, where is it?” The first, lower voice spoke again, and now the scientist hiding behind the tree could see a pair of figures approaching slowly: A taller, human looking figure draped in a deep blue cape, followed closely by a smaller, slighter figure dressed almost entirely in shades of blue. 

“I- I’m not s-s-sure...” The smaller of the two looked around, head tipped down slightly in a manner easily recognized as submission. “The- the general aura i-is right a-around here...” 

“Hmph.” The taller looked around, arms crossed. “Come out, whatever you are. We won’t harm you.” 

Ford hesitated. These people - if they were people - clearly knew something was here, maybe not specifically him, but something. From what he could see of the taller figure, the one the smaller had called “Master”- that one didn’t look like they would give up until they’d found him. 

Keeping a hand on his belt, hovered near his gun in case he needed it, he slowly stepped out to face the two. The small one squeaked upon seeing him, ducking back to stand behind the other. It appeared he (at least, he assumed the being was male) was scared of Ford.

On the other hand, the taller man looked interested, stepping forward. Looking at him was a shock - the man looked like Ford; at least, incredibly similar. The other’s eyes were a cold blue, his general manner more stiff and formal, but otherwise the two might have been identical psychically. 

“Well!” The other Stanford gave a small smirk, casting his gaze over Ford. “This is most certainly an interesting turn of events...” He paced around Ford slowly, his cape whispering on the undergrowth. 

“It would appear you are an alternate version of myself- if I am correct, which I undoubtedly am. Tell me, what is your name?”

“Stanford... Pines-” 

The other man’s lip curled in the suggestion of a sneer. “Ah, I see.” He inclined his head, dipping slightly in the suggestion of a bow. “Stanford Gleeful,” he stated by way of introduction. 

Ford’s eye was caught by the small figure behind the other Stanford stepping away. He had to admit, his interest was peaked by the being. 

“What about him?” The scientist asked, gesturing to the small being. Stanford looked behind him, a brow arched. 

“Ah yes.... My little...  _ pet _ ,” Stanford spoke in a low purr, and the other being flinched, stumbling forward as if pushed from behind. “This is William, though he prefers the name Will.” Will bent obediently into a low bow, gaze never leaving the ground, then tried to retreat; however Stanford’s hand on his shoulder stopped him. 

Ford got a good look at the being. Pale skin, softly curled blue hair, a scattering of freckles across his cheekbones. Though he wouldn’t look directly at the man, brilliant blue eyes would dart up to glance at him every now and again. Perhaps most unnerving about him was the non-human aura he gave off... and the fact that glowing blue shackles connected by a similar chain were clasped tight around his wrists.  

“Will is my helper, and I’m sure he’d be  _ happy  _ to be yours as well during your stay,” Stanford continued smoothly, his hand contracting on Will’s shoulder. 

“What-”

“Well, you  _ are  _ going to stay aren’t you? From the looks of it you’re tired, possibly hurt... I would be happy to offer you the full extent of my hospitality until you feel ready to move on.” 

“Well, that’s...” Ford hesitated, shifting in place. “...very kind of you.”

“What else could I do?” Stanford replied, inclining his head a bit. 

Ford simply nodded, relaxing his stance a bit. 

“Splendid,” Stanford stated with a smile, though there was something a bit odd in it. “Well, follow us then.”

The man turned on his heel and walked off, Will scurrying after him. Ford followed behind, a few paces behind them, still a bit wary of the man who looked so much like him but not at the same time. As for Will, well- he wasn’t sure what to think about Will. 

He watched Stanford seem to speak to the smaller male, Will nodding rapidly as he did. He couldn’t hear more than a few murmurs, not enough to understand, and Ford pushed it from his mind for now. It wasn’t any of his business, after all. 

After some minutes of walking, a building became visible through the trees. Emerging from the forest, Ford’s jaw nearly dropped at the sight of a large manor house that sprawled at the edge of the woods. 

“Impressed? Many are,” he heard Stanford comment from next to him. Ford turned to see the other man gazing upon the house with the kind of proud look beings had when looking upon something they created themselves. Moreover, the look they had when they knew others would be impressed.

“Come. The inside is better still.” The caped man strode forward, Will still staying close to his side. Ford followed a bit dazedly, thinking this version of himself must be much more successful. 

Minutes later, Ford gazed around in awe, his thoughts very much confirmed. Not only was this alternate more successful, he clearly intended to show off his obvious wealth. The manor’s entrance hall itself was grand, with polished marble floors and silken tapestries lining the walls. No doubt, the rest would be just as lavish. 

A tiny chuckle issued from the other man, the brush of his cape a mere whisper against the floor. 

“Will, I trust you can take him from here?” Again, Will flinched as he was spoken to, the small being nodding silently. Stanford turned halfway to glance at Ford, the soft lighting of the hall glinting off his glasses. 

“I apologize, but I must attend to some... business,” Stanford stated, inclining his head slightly, “Will shall provide anything you might need, and I expect to be free later. Clearly, you and I have much to discuss.” The man nodded once and turned to leave, stepping past the two before pausing.

“Ah, yes...” He snapped once and Will gave a start as if he’d been electrically shocked. The man gave a slight snort of amusement before stepping off, soon disappearing. Will stood stock still, hesitating before speaking up in that high, wavering tone. 

“Th-this way, Master P-Pines...” The bluenette gave the slightest of glances back before looking ahead, stepping off in the same direction Stanford Gleeful had gone in. Ford stopped him with a hand on the shoulder, and Will very visibly cringed, sliding out from under his grip. The smaller male turned, looking at some point on the floor to the left of Ford.

“I was hoping you could tell me some things first- Will, correct?” 

A nod was the only answer, Will refused to look up.

“Can I ask you some things, then-?”

Another nod. Now Will seemed nervous, fidgeting in place and twisting his fingers together. Ford noticed the shackles seemed to be gone, though his attention was more on how anxious the other seemed at simply being around him. He also noted that the other gave off a soft blue glow, blurring his edges, something he hadn’t noticed before in the daylight.

“I-I will tell you wh-what I can...”

“Alright-” Ford coughed, clearing his throat. Something he had been wondering the time since meeting the other in the woods seemed a good way to start.

“What are you, exactly? You don’t seem quite human, yet you don’t look like any other being I’ve met...”

Will bit his lip, his hands twisting further before he consented to speak. 

“I... do not o-often speak of m-my true nature, th-though... I suppose you m-may as well know.” Will lifted his gaze from the floor, though his eyes continued to dart around, never staying on Ford for more than a few moments. “You are c-correct in thinking I am not human... Th-this form is more f-for the convenience of.... Well, case in p-point, I am wh-what you would call a d-demon. A dream demon, t-to be exact...” 

The bluenette bowed his head, mumbling something under his breath that Ford couldn’t quite catch. Mainly because he was otherwise occupied, noticing that for a split second, Will’s eyes had shifted, the pupils becoming slitted before returning to normal. The voice, the eyes- one conclusion seemed most likely.

“So- in this dimension, you-” Ford was doing his best to remain calm, though his fists clenched instinctively. Will might have seemed harmless and honestly scared of him- but then again, Bill hadn’t seemed dangerous either. How could he be sure this alternate version wasn’t just as bad if not worse?

“I’m Bill’s a-alternate, yes,” Will said, finishing Ford’s sentence. “As m-much as it shames me to a-admit it, I am.”

“How did you-”

“It’s u-uncommon for anyone travelling d-dimensions to  _ not  _ know B-Bill’s name,” the demon replied quickly. After a pause, he added, “If you are w-worried about me attacking you, y-you need not fear. My master,” he shuddered slightly, “p-put restrictions on my magic. The only sp-spells I can use without p-permission are very weak and v-very few would be able to h-harm. Even if I w-wanted to harm you, I would b-be unable to.”

Ford nodded, accepting that explanation for now. “So that’s what those shackles were for, then, weren’t they...” He mused, scratching his chin. “Why do you call him Master, anyway? I assume you have a deal with him...”

“The way I-I make deals is... f-far different from most of m-my kind...” Will looked downwards, twisting his hands together again. “Most demons make deals to trick h-humans, in order to g-get something they want... I don’t do that.”

“Why not?”

“I... am not sure, m-myself. I’ve never r-really felt the desire to m-make deals only for my o-own good. Beings like me happen, b-but we’re rare. Defects, o-others call them. Most d-demons like me, well... they die. The others k-kill them because they’re ‘weak’ and ‘mistakes’.” 

“How did you manage to survive this long, then?” Ford asked curiously. 

“Deals,” the other replied simply. “Wh-while I am in service to a h-human or other similar being, I-I can’t be killed by another demon. T-too, it’s harder to find me. D-demons can sense each other’s... m-magical aura, so to speak. I-I don’t give off a very s-strong aura, and being among h-humans makes it harder to find.”

Will took a breath, stepping off and motioning for Ford to follow him. “We can talk while I-I show you a-around,” he stated simply, and the scientist soon fell into step behind him. 

“Usually, th-the easiest way to hide my aura is t-to make a deal with a human. S-since I become tied to them, i-it’s much harder to distinguish my magic from m-my master or mistress’. Especially since most I s-serve have at least a sm-small amount of magical knowledge.” 

The hall became brighter as the two reached a central area, containing a sweeping staircase that led to the second story. The midnight blue walls soared up to a ceiling high overhead, decorated with ornate golden patterns around the creamy trim, and from which a silver chandelier hung, casting warm light over the large space. The darker flooring of the hall transitioned smoothly into spotless white, the kind that seemed as though it’d be cleaned every day. Elegant paintings hung on the walls, framed in off-color gold that complemented the shading of the walls nicely. 

“Stanford- your Stanford. He knows magic, then?” Ford tried not to be distracted by the rich surroundings, nor how odd it was to refer to what was basically himself in the third person.

“Oh yes, M-Master is very knowledgeable about m-magic,” Will replied readily, leading the way up the staircase. “He is q-quite possibly the best and strongest magician i-in the d-dimension.” 

“Really, now...” Ford murmured, noting that down mentally for later. 

They topped the staircase, which led into another hallway. Will walked along this hall, quiet now, leaving Ford to examine the paintings hung on the walls and the polished vases set at even intervals throughout. Soft lighting glanced off their smooth surfaces, occasionally glowing in the soft luminescence Will himself gave off. 

Eventually he paused beside a dark wood door, opening it and stepping to the side. 

“I’d assume y-you’d like to get cleaned u-up. This is the g-guest bath. Feel free to use a-anything inside.” 

“O-oh- thank you.” Ford blinked owlishly before stepping to go in. Before he could, Will caught his hand, pressing his own on top of it. The scientist widened his eyes, and pulled back abruptly, noting as he did so that a faint blue symbol looked as though it’d stained into his skin. Within moments it was gone, and Ford looked at Will confusedly.

“Call if you n-need anything,” the demon spoke, ignoring it seemed the perplexment of the taller male. “And when you go in, there will b-be a second room to your left. I-if you’d please, leave your current a-attire there and I can clean it and r-return it quite soon.” 

Ford nodded a bit hesitantly, casting one last look at the smaller being before stepping into the bathroom and closing the door behind him. With the lock clicked shut, he relaxed a bit, going further into the room. As Will had mentioned, there was a door to the left, upon looking in it appeared empty. Strange, but he allowed it to slide for now. 

The bathroom was softly lit in warm yellow tones, creamy tile and counters. The bathtub was, surprisingly, already filled with warm water. After a mere moment’s hesitation, the man undressed and, as requested, placed his clothing into the tiny room. With that done he climbed into the tub and gave a contented sigh as the warm water enveloped him.

It was rare to find a dimension so apparently friendly, not to mention so.... Nice. And so interesting, too, with how everything seemed the same yet different. Ford mused over this for quite a while, cleansing himself of the grime acquired while travelling the multiverse. A bath like this was a true luxury, and he lingered until the water began to cool.

Ford rose, stepping out of the tub which promptly drained itself. Magic, he supposed. A towel hung on the rack nearby, and he dried himself thoroughly. He then realized that if Will had taken his former attire to clean it, he no longer had anything to wear. No sooner had this realization come that he noticed a fresh set of clothing laid out on a counter nearby. 

Convenient, he thought, dressing himself. The new articles were warm as if freshly dried and fit perfectly, if a little fancier than he was perhaps used to. A faint scent of something flowery hung around, but he disregarded it. Now that he was clean and feeling more relaxed than he had in years, Ford felt almost... happy. Perhaps he could stay here, at least for a while. The other Stanford had said he could stay until he felt ready to move on...

Ford would happily take that offer. He’d been on the run for over ten years now, always looking over his shoulder, not knowing what beings he could trust, which would kill him or turn him right in to Bill. Here, even if it was odd... Maybe here he could rest, and prepare himself to journey on. After all, if he were to return home-- No. Returning to his own dimension was a near impossibility at this point, he knew that. More likely than not, he’d travel the dimensions until his dying days.

Shaking such grim thoughts away, Ford stepped off into the hallway. Will was nowhere to be seen, and the scientist let out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. As harmless as the blue-haired demon seemed, Ford didn’t feel quite comfortable around him. He was too... too similar to Bill, too reminiscent of the demon who destroyed his life. Perhaps in time he’d grow used to it, but for now he was a bit more comfortable without the other’s presence.

The man proceeded to walk along the hallway, examining the richly colored paintings and vases in more detail. The doors all along this hallway were closed, and he opened some solely out of curiosity. Not much of interest lay beyond them: a linens room here, storage, and the like. A few were empty, a few seemed to be bedrooms for guests, and a few doors were locked. These he didn’t bother with; if a handle didn’t turn easily he left it well alone. This house wasn’t his, it’d do no good to poke around in any place likely to be private. 

Moving along like this, Ford soon came to the end of the hall, sighting a lace-curtained window. Brushing the fabrics aside, the view showed an overlooking of trees and a portion of the manor’s first floor. The lawn beyond rippled in the breeze, kept in near perfect order and spotted with wildflowers. Turning back and passing through the opposite direction, Ford soon came back to the staircase. He could go right, returning to the lower levels, or ahead to the unexplored halls. 

Electing to look around in the unknown upstairs, Ford stepped forth and into the other dim hallway. Trying doors along here proved useless; most were locked shut. Again, the open rooms were of little interest. The scientist had nearly decided to give up and go back when one door caught his eye. He couldn’t have said why it did, it looked much the same as every other door in the hall. Yet something drew him in and he reached for the handle. 

That was a mistake. Contact with the silvery knob brought forth instant, burning pain, and he recoiled harshly. Ford examined his hand and saw redness forming fast as though he’d placed his skin against a hot pan on a stove. 

“Y-you’re not allowed inside there,” a voice spoke from behind him, and the man jumped and spun to see Will standing there, a worried frown upon his face. 

“That, and the room n-next to it, are Master’s p-private study and his own bedroom. E-even I am s-seldom allowed inside. I a-apologize for not telling you before.” Will drew closer, looking with mild interest upon the hand Ford cradled close. 

“It burned you, d-did it not?”

He nodded, looking a bit wary. The demon sighed, holding out his own hand. 

“L-let me see,” he spoke simply, and after a pause Ford gingerly extended his arm. Will’s fingers closed around his wrist, and the demon laid a hand atop Ford’s, lowering his eyes. A soft glow, similar to the luminescence he gave off, surrounded the man’s hand. The stinging faded, the red receded, and within moments it was like nothing had ever happened. 

Ford drew his hand back, looking surprised. 

“Healing m-magic,” Will stated in answer to Ford’s unspoken question. “One of the few things I c-can do freely.”

“I... see...” Ford’s tone was quiet, and he tucked his hand into his pocket. Will nodded once and looked to the side. 

“I am a-afraid I too have business to attend to. Feel free t-to explore the rest of the manor as y-you see fit. A room has been p-provided for you in the left hall. Anything you sh-should need is provided.”

Ford blinked, surprised at how efficient the other was at making a place for the man within the manor.

“Th- thank you, Will...” He spoke sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“It is no p-problem, Master Pines,” the bluenette replied with a respectful dip. “Now, i-if you’ll excuse me...” And with that he was gone. 

As Ford returned to the left hall, reflecting on what had happened thus far, his mind filled with questions and disconnected thoughts. A glimmer of fear was present in Will’s eyes when he so much as looked at the scientist- why was that? He wondered if it was permanent, as Will looked at Stanford Gleeful with much the same gaze. Yet Will was so respectful, if a little detached, towards Ford, whereas with Stanford... He seemed scared of the magician, but also loyal. Like... like a slave that loved their master. But that couldn’t be the case could it? Bill had never shown any true emotion close to affection, and if Will was of the same kind he doubted the bluenette’s ability to feel any kind of emotion like that.

At any rate, it was none of his business, Ford reminded himself. Whatever relationship existed between Stanford and Will was between them, and it would hardly be his place to poke about in that. Strolling along down the hall, Ford came upon a room close to the end whose door had been left slightly ajar. Sure he had closed all doors before leaving, he peeked inside only to step in fully, looking a bit awed. Surely this couldn’t be for him...

Yet he felt it was. And what a magnificent room: like every other room he’d seen thus far, it reeked of cash and comfort, such a far cry from what Ford was used to. Red silk curtains, a large four-poster bed with thick, warm looking blankets... The desk set against one wall gleamed in the warm lighting, its wooden surface neatly filled with papers and the like. Thick carpeting muffled his footsteps as he ventured further in. Exploring further he found a closet fully stocked with clothing, all his size, and opposite was a large bookcase overflowing with a multitude of volumes in all sizes and colors. 

All for him. It was unbelievable, but true. This large room with all its riches was his for as long as he chose to stay. Stepping to the windows and looking out afforded a pleasing view of the nearby forest. Taking a breath, Ford decided to stay put for now and hold off on exploring any further. Picking up one of the many books, he seated himself on the bed and began to browse through the pages. Before he quite realized it, the sky outside was blazing orange. Ford grunted, sitting up. He hadn’t meant to get so involved in the story... 

He stretched, stood, and replaced the book upon the shelf. He turned back, thinking vaguely of looking around the downstairs of the manor, when a strong scent of food stopped him. A small table had been set in the decent space between window and bed. How had it gotten there? No one had entered the room... But then again, Ford reminded himself, the beings in this house were well accomplished with magic. He doubted it’d be that hard for them to do something like this. 

As he seated himself, he thought he caught again a faint scent of flowers - roses, really. Again, he ignored it, more or less... Though he did note it, wondering what caused the scent. At any rate he put it aside for now, focusing his attention on the food.

With that complete, he rose again, and turned to the window, taking a moment to observe the sunset. A slight clinking noise sounded from behind him, and when he turned to look, the table had disappeared. Strange, how things seemed to happen while he wasn’t looking... At any rate he stepped past, noticing that the scent of roses had gotten just a tad stronger. Maybe it was simply an aftereffect of whatever magic was at work. Certainly better than other effects there could be, he thought to himself dryly.

He hadn’t made it far from the room when Will appeared, just as suddenly as before. Just simply there out of nowhere. Ford noticed a nervous look on his face, more evident than the impassive expression of earlier. 

“Oh- Will. I didn’t expect to see you there--” Will’s appearance had startled the man a bit. 

“I apologize f-for scaring you, Master Pines,” the demon spoke with a slight bow. “Master Gleeful r-requests your presence in the sitting r-room.”

“Oh... Alright then,” Ford nodded a bit, shifting uneasily. “Could you... lead me there, please?”

“Of course.” Will nodded and turned on his heel, stepping off.

“This way, M-Master Pines.”


	2. Tea, Talk, and Trouble

    Ford followed Will down the hall, their footsteps clicking quietly against the tiled floor. Down the stairs and into a hall to the left that he hadn’t noticed (it would’ve been on the right on their way in). As with all the halls, this hall remained dimly lit, though it seemed brighter. Perhaps it was just from the darkness outside.

    “This manor is huge,” the man remarked, more to himself than anything. Will acknowledged the statement with a nod, stepping on. They soon reached the sitting room, and Ford spotted Gleeful sitting in an armchair before a large fire place, his back to Ford.

    “Ah, you’re here... Good.” The magician raised a hand and waved the other forward airily, A bit hesitant, he obeyed, stepping forward and seating himself in the adjacent armchair. A small coffee table between them was set for tea, and Stanford leaned forward in his chair with a warm smile.

    “Tea?”

    “Oh- yes, thank you,” Ford replied, brow furrowed a bit. With a simple wave of Stanford’s hand, the tea set came to life, pouring and preparing by itself. Teacups floated to both men, not a single drop having been spilled. Ford had to admit he was impressed. As the magician sipped at his own tea, Ford took the opportunity to look at the other a little closer. He noted the rich cloth and likely expensive furs and jewels of his attire. Clearly, this man not only showed off his wealth in his house but in his own appearance.

    “So.” Stanford straightened up, setting his teacup down. “I trust you’ve found the manor to your liking thus far?”

    Ford nodded. “It’s- very nice. You must’ve had much success for this.”

    “Oh yes,” the magician nodded, arching a brow. The other noticed him give a slight glance to Will, who had stepped back into the shadows near the fireplace. Looking between them, Ford noticed that tiny jewels set in his alternate’s apparel and the large gem on the clasp of his cape glowed with the same soft blue that Will did. Perhaps it was simply a symbol of the bond between master and demon?

    “I suppose then you weren’t quite as lucky?” Ford was then questioned mildly.

    “Sadly, no,” he answered, looking to the other. Stanford nodded slowly, murmuring ‘I see’.

    “Forgive me if this question seems rude, but I am curious. How did you come to be here?”

    “...” Ford hesitated a bit. What could it hurt to tell him? Surely he could trust someone who was himself, if an alternate self.

    “My... brother, Stanley, pushed me into an interdimensional portal I had been tricked into building. That was around fifteen years ago. I’ve been travelling the dimensions ever since.”

    “Ah...” Stanford leaned back, processing this information. “Most unfortunate.” Behind him, Will had flinched at the words. Curious - Ford made a mental note to ask him about that later.

    “Did... something similar happen to you?” Ford asked hesitantly. Surely not, since Stanford was sitting there, but...

    “In a way, yes. I had a rather... heated argument with my Stanley. He befell a similar circumstance to you. It was unfortunate, I have a feeling you would have enjoyed his company.”

    “Would?”

    “Sadly, he is... no longer with us,” Stanford stated solemnly, sipping from his tea.

    “Oh.” That was all he could really think to say. This dimension’s Stanley was dead? Briefly he thought of his own Stan back home, wondering if he would share the same fate... But no, there was no use thinking of that right now. “I’m... so sorry that happened.”

    “It was long ago, but thank you.”

    A silence grew then, a bit awkward for the scientist, though the magician seemed unbothered. Finally, some questions that he had been wondering surfaced and he went for them. Why not? Hopefully he’d get some answers, but if not, it wasn’t a terrible loss - not even that.

    “I’m... curious. How did you manage to get-” Ford shifted to gesture in direction of Will, only to find the demon had disappeared. He stumbled in words for a moment, before continuing “-Will to make a deal with you? It’s been my experience that demons are... difficult to work with.”

    Stanford gave a slight chuckle, reclining in his chair. “Ah yes, I had a hunch this might come up. Before I answer, might I ask you what your dimension’s demon is like?”

    The man hesitated for quite a while. The topic wasn’t exactly pleasant...

    “You don’t have to speak of i-”

    “No, it’s fine,” Ford, spoke, though he knew it was rude to interrupt. “The demon I knew - Bill - was... interesting, to say the least. Very tricky, very sly, and very good at subtle manipulation. An accomplished liar, too...” He paused, staring into the fireplace.

    “He tricked you into making that portal you mentioned earlier, then?”

    “Correct.” The scientist pushed his glasses up on his nose.

    “Quite interesting...” Stanford mused, placing his fingertips together. “As you’ve likely noticed, Will is quite different. Near opposite, really. He’s not really one for trickery and lies... though, he still tries. I suppose it’s simply in his nature.”

    “Really-? He told me he didn’t enjoy that kind of thing...”

    The magician chuckled warmly. “A lie in itself. I warn you, he tends to bend or exaggerate the truth. If ever you doubt the information he gives you, come to me. I would be more than happy to set things straight.”

    “There... is another thing I’d wondered...” Ford stated slowly, clasping his hands together as he thought of how to phrase this.

    “By all means, ask.”

    “Well... Will also told me that you put restrictions on his magic...”

    “That is true. I did that many years ago, for my own good; doubtless it will be for yours now too.”

    “What do you mean?”

    “Will is very powerful, though he seldom uses his full potential. Be that as it may, if he were not restricted and lashed out at either of us, it would... not be a pleasant set of circumstances. Even I would have limited control over him in that case.”

    “I see...”

    “Truly, you need not worry,” Stanford said with a warming smile. “Will’s magic, and he himself, are very highly controlled. There is a microscopic chance of him being able to harm you in any way.”

    “That is... reassuring.”

    “Yes,” the other stated mildly, rising from his seat. “I apologize, but I have further work I must attend to. If you need anything, simply ask Will. Now. If you’ll excuse me...”

    And with that, Stanford stepped off and soon exited the room. Ford blinked a bit, a little surprised. However, that conversation had at least answered a few questions he had.

    “...Will?” He spoke out softly, standing. The demon appeared nearby, head bowed respectfully.

    “Y-yes, Master Pines?”

    “Could you... take me back to my room, please?” He asked awkwardly, gaze cast away, He wasn’t used to asking others for help with something so elementary, yet the manor’s halls could be a bit confusing...

    “Of course.” The demon bobbed a bit in a suggestion of a bow before walking off. “Th-this way.”

    Will led the way back upstairs and to the door of Ford’s room, stepping to the side. There, he paused, as if waiting for Ford to go in before leaving.

    “Would you mind coming in, just for a moment? I’d like to ask you something.”

    The bluenette blinked in subtle surprise. “Oh- I s-suppose I could...”

    “Great,” Ford gave a small smile, trying to put Will at ease so he could have a better chance of getting the answers he wanted. Yet he could see the other being held unease in his eyes as he stepped into the room. The scientist wasn’t all that comfortable, himself.

    “What is it you w-would like to ask?” Will inquired, shifting in place. A clinking of chains accompanied the movement, and Ford noticed the shackles had reappeared around the demon’s wrists.

    “Earlier- when I mentioned, er, what happened with the portal... you reacted rather oddly. Did... something about that bother you?”

    The taller male quite easily noticed the other begin to twist his hands together, which seemed to be a nervous habit of his.

    “I-I am... afraid I c-cannot answer th-that...” He replied, not meeting Ford’s eyes. Was he lying? “I am s-sorry.”

    “Are you lying?” The scientist spat out the words more harshly than he’d intended, and he quickly regretted it, watching Will pale even further than normal and begin to tremble uncontrollably.

     “I....”

     “I’m sorry, Will, that was harsh, I shouldn’t have-”

     “N-no, it is not your f-fault,” the demon cut across him, backing towards the door. “I h-have to go. I’m s-sorry.” And with that, he slipped out the door.  Leaving Ford to stare bewilderedly after him, wondering why the demon had reacted so strongly.

* * *

 

     Will hurried down the hallway, his glow flickering wildly like a candle in a breeze. He couldn’t believe how obvious he’d been - surely Ford would guess what was going on. He wasn’t stupid, far from it- Will could easily see the scientist was very smart. The only question was how long it would take before he figured everything out.

     The only thing the demon could do was hope he could lie sufficiently to keep Ford unaware. That would be the hard part - he wasn’t a very good liar in most cases; Stanford on the other hand was.

     Will bit his lip, stepping through the winding corridors until he reached Stanford’s private study. He hesitated, putting off for as long as he could the moment he would have to enter. Finally, he reached out for the handle and flinched as the sensation of cold metal reached through his gloves. Not getting burned meant one thing: Stanford wanted him there.

     Trembling uncontrollably, he stepped into the room; he sighted Ford almost immediately on the opposite side of the room, seated at his desk and reading. Feeling almost dizzy with apprehension, Will stepped in further, dropping to kneel in the middle of the room.

     “Master...” Stanford turned his head at the scared whisper from the other.

     “Well, William?” The magician rose, and Will instantly bowed his head, eyes locked on the floor.

     “I... I’m afraid h-he suspects, M-Master, he h-hasn’t said anything, b-but-”

     “Hush.” Will instantly fell silent, trembling. The clicking of shoes against the floor made his stomach drop, and without having to look up he knew Stanford was standing just in front of him.

     “I am... disappointed in you, William...” The demon flinched at the quiet tone. “I expected better of you...”

     “I.... I am s-sorry, Master...”

     “Shh...” Stanford crouched, his hand curling around the demon’s chin and forcing the smaller male to look at him. “All is not lost yet.  You’ll just have to do better from now on, hmm?”

     “Y-yes, Master... thank you...” Will closed his eyes, hiding the tears threatening to fall, whether from relief or remaining fear he didn’t know. Next thing he knew, a gentle pressure was exerted on his lips: Stanford had kissed him. As always, it triggered a bittersweet tug in his heart, a longing for things to be the way they used to.

     The kiss wasn’t genuine; they never were. The magician knew that occasionally showing “affection” towards Will kept him completely under control - and it worked. Every touch simply dragged him through the hopeless longing all over again, always thinking that perhaps, if he tried hard enough and did as told, eventually Stanford’s love for him would be true.

     “Talk to him. Befriend him, if you must. Make him trust you. You can do that for me, can’t you?” Will opened his eyes and found himself gazing into the other’s. Again, a painful ache of longing... Stanford was like a drug to him, he knew being so close was destroying him but he couldn’t help it, couldn’t get away.

     “Yes, Master...”

     “Very good, darling...~” Stanford rose, brushing a finger along Will’s cheek. “Remember, if you can keep it up, and everything goes as it should... It will be very beneficial to my - I mean, _our_ plan.”

     The demon nodded, bowing his head again.

     “Go, now. I will call for you in the morning.”

* * *

 

    Ford sat upon the richly upholstered bed, pondering the strong reaction he had prompted in Will with his question. It was only natural to question how truthful he was being, wasn’t it? Demons seemed to be known for bending or exaggerating truths, even lying outright; Stanford had said Will was prone to it.

    Yet there was something about his alternate that put him off. He didn’t quite trust him; he was too smooth for Ford’s liking. Deciding to be careful in dealing with both, Ford rose, then paused. That hadn’t been there before- his outfit of earlier was laid over the desk chair’s back.

    Picking it up, he heard a slight crackle from the pocket. It was then he remembered the photograph he kept, tucked away. Retrieving it, he examined it. Far from the wrinkled mess he expected after going through a wash, the photo was fine- more than that, actually. The rips and scratches were mended... the slight stains were cleaned off.

    Had Will done this? Surely he had. Ford would have to thank him. Stepping back to the bed, the scientist sat, examining the picture in hand. Stanley and himself, grinning in their youth, standing before the boat they had planned to rebuild... A bittersweet ache hit him. To be young and carefree - he almost wished he could return to those days.

    Ford sighed, removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes. After replacing them, he returned the picture to his outfit’s pocket, turning his back to it. Better to not dwell on memories, they did nothing but bring more pain. And pain was a thing the polydactyl man was not eager to bring upon himself.

He looked out briefly at the starry skies, tracing their familiar patterns, before dimming the lights and falling upon the bed without undressing.

* * *

 

    It was dark. Pitch-dark, the kind you could almost taste, the kind that rendered all blind before it. No shapes, no color, just unending, unyielding darkness. It made a man question if he was even separate from the dark, or if he was in reality part of it; if his mind, body, and even soul was born of the dark and fully made up of it.

    Ford was afraid.

    It wasn’t so much the dark that scared him. He was used to the dark, had found it in many places and knew it well. It was what was _in_ the dark that scared him so. Anything could hide in the dark. The unknown lurked within the dark and thus made the dark something to fear and be wary of.

    Though he couldn’t see, he had a sense of his own body being at least partially present; he could feel the clench of his hands, the shiver up his spine, the rapid throb of his heart beating. A trembling began, seemingly from the center of his being, as he waited for something to be revealed.

    First it was a ground. Though he still could not see, a solidity seemed to have formed underneath him. What it was, exactly, he couldn’t tell; a quick scuff against it gave no information. Next moment he noticed the dark had softened a bit, giving way to a moody gray of stormclouds. Now his surroundings were becoming clear, and he looked around.

    He was in a forest. Dark-trunked trees stood tall around him, spreading massive branches and clusters of leaves overhead. The very air seemed green: a dim, sticky color reminiscent of pine sap. A faint breeze stirred, rustling the leaves and brushing its cool fingers along his face and through his hair. It seemed...

    Peaceful.

    A dream devoid of horrors was so rare for him that Ford was suspicious. Often, he’d fall asleep only to be tormented with the visions he saw. For now he stepped further in, exploring this strange forest.

    Not a creature seemed to be in existence save for himself. No birds hopped along the dark branches, no squirrels scampered over the mottled ground, no small creatures rustled in the undergrowth clumped around trees and patched across the forest floor. The plants swayed in the soft breeze, their rustles like a chorus of whispered voices, their words lost to him.

    Further in, the grasses were dotted with dew, the trees black-black with wetness. The path underneath became damp sand, interspersed with wet leaves caked on the edge of the stretch and scattered across. The air warmed slightly, becoming full of moisture. Occasionally the breeze would fling tiny raindrops into his face, dotting his glasses and patterning his clothes.

    Even further, and everything became soaked like after a heavy rain. Every blade of grass, every leaf, trembled under the weight of water. The path transitioned and became sticky, slick and smooth with tan-brown mud perhaps an inch thick at most. Enough to leave prints and cling to his boots, but no more.

    It wasn’t much longer before Ford was aware of his clothes being sodden, his hair clinging to his scalp, and his glasses heavily streaked. There was no real rain - the storm clouds above gave no indication of emptying themselves - but the moisture in the air and the water dripping off trees was enough to wet him to the skin.

    The dampness merely grew as he kept walking, and now the mud was deep enough to sink into, thick and heavy. A discomforting sucking noise sounded out at every lift of his feet, mud plopping down to fill in the void left by his steps. It was ankle-deep, every step was a struggle, and Ford began to question why he continued. The only answer his mind gave was that he needed to go on, that something important was at the end.

    The mud rose. Past his ankles, halfway up his shin. Covering his boots and dripping in. To his knees. Halfway up his thighs, and now he wasn’t stepping so much as wading through the wetness. He worried that his destination, whatever it may be, was too far - the mud would swallow him before he reached it. Just as he thought this, the ground leveled off and began to rise again. It was relief that he stepped onto solid path, coated in mud nearly to the waist.

    He paused, knocking some of the clinging mud off his boots, and continued on, heedless of its uncomfortable presence. A deluge of water overhead startled him, but washed away some of the muck and for that he was grateful. He dried his glasses as best he could and still he walked. Farther and farther, as the forest around him swayed ominously in the breeze springing up.

    And now, it seemed he had reached his destination. A clearing opened before him, a shaft of sunlight breaking through the clouds to fall upon an object resting in the middle. What it was, he couldn’t tell, but he sensed more than knew that it was important. He started forward, squinting in attempts to see it. And that was when it happened.

    Without warning, the ground gave out from under him. Ford sank to his knees, and in scrambling to get back to solid ground he sank further. Now he was thigh deep in muck, and struggling to break free of this hidden trap. Yet the harder his panicked body tried, the further he sank. Now the muck had risen around past his waist and was quickly creeping up to his chest. Ford’s chest heaved with his breath, heart pumping furiously. He couldn’t control his body the way he wanted to; he knew he should relax and stop struggling, he’d have a better chance - but these thoughts were not being communicated to his muscles.

    The scientist was now neck deep in mud. His arms were half-trapped, his movements becoming sluggish. He couldn’t escape, could barely move...

    He gave a violent choke as the mud swallowed him. It filled his ears, entered his eyes and nose, coated the inside of his mouth. He couldn’t breathe or the sludge fell down his throat. Yet he needed air so desperately, his lungs aching for the precious element.

    And then there was nothing. Just as suddenly as the mud had swallowed him, it was gone, and once more he was surrounded by dark. This time he took comfort in the nothingness, in the blankness that surrounded, but only for a moment. Quite soon, his fear of what this dark could hide stole back in, infecting his veins and traveling up his spine to tangle around his heart and brain.

    “ _Scared you, didn’t it?_ ” The voice spoke from nowhere, and Ford cried out, swinging around to try and find the source. That voice, so gratingly familiar...

    “ _Slowly suffocating? N o e s c a p e ?_ ” A shrill laugh echoed out over the void, everywhere and nowhere. Maybe it was just in his head, there was no way to tell.

    “Dammit, Cipher! Show yourself!”

    “ _Oh, hahaha, that’s a great idea! Nah~”_

“What do you _want_?” The man cried exasperatedly. So often this happened... why couldn’t he have one night undisturbed?

    “ _Oh come on, Fordsy! It’s an insult to your smarts to play dumb like that! You know what I want...”_

    “No.”

    “ _Well well well. Stubborn as ever, I see.”_ A dark chuckle.

    “Get out of my dreams, Cipher-” Ford growled, clenching his fists.   
    “ _Oooh, I’m so scared!”_ Bill’s voice was mockingly frightened. “ _Fine, Fordsy. I have business to attend to anyway. Have fun with your new friends!~”_ The demon broke off into wild laughter, and everything went white.

* * *

 

    Ford sat up suddenly, panting. The room around him was dark - it had to be late now. In fact, he thought, glancing at a clock, it was 3:26AM. He cursed under his breath, lying back and breathing deeply to ease the rapid pounding of his heart.

    He was uneasy, no doubt. No matter where in the multiverse he went, Bill found him in his dreams. In fact, that was how the demon had found him on several occasions. Would that be what happened here, too? Finally finding a place he might be able to relax, only to be forced to flee when either the interdimensional police or some of Bill’s cronies found him? Yet something about the demon’s acts didn’t seem the same, now.

    It was something to consider, definitely. If Bill had no intention of hunting him down here, that likely meant some other danger was present in the dimension. The questions were what that danger was and where it was.

    Will? Somehow he doubted it. Though he was a demon, the blue-haired being seemed to lack any real motivation to bring harm. Too, he seemed... kind, if that was possible for any being like him. Perhaps he was simply under orders to be kind to guests, Ford didn’t know. That left his alternate, or some unknown entity. Stanford had been a perfect gentleman so far, treating him kindly as well...

    Though he couldn’t be too sure about either, for now he discounted both as threats. So was there other beings to be wary of here? Only time would tell. Of course, that didn’t mean he shouldn’t pay attention to Will and his alternate; either could easily be acting at being kind, just waiting to  become hostile.

    These thoughts were paranoid to the extreme, but honestly Ford wasn’t bothered much. To him, it was better to be cautious than be unprepared for near anything - at least, that was the semi-rational part of his paranoia. The other part was simply instinctual fear, a fear that had taken root in his brain and which he doubted would ever leave. After what happened, well, he had good reason to be paranoid.

    Ford glanced at the clock, which now displayed a time of 3:31AM. It was best to try and get more rest, if he could. He’d be better able to think in the morning. He settled back, closing his eyes with a sigh. It took a few moments before he could settle his mind, though; his thoughts kept circling. Finally, his mind went to rest and so did he. This time, no dreams troubled his sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo second chapter! Sorry I took so long to update, I've been busy.


	3. Beginnings

 

    Ford awoke to soft, clear light filling the room. Last night’s dream was lost somewhere in his subconscious, nearly forgotten in morning’s touch. Sitting up, he registered a delicious scent - another meal had been set for him. Still warm, too, he could tell. This certainly was something he wouldn’t mind getting used to...

    After eating, washing, and dressing, Ford turned to the windows and watched the sun spill over the treetops. The view was beautiful... Perhaps, if he was allowed, he could explore the woodlands today. He was curious if everything would be, as it seemed to, both the same and opposite in this dimension. Perhaps, even, he might find some new discovery. It was worth an attempt.

    With that in mind he turned, only to be startled by Will standing there, gazing at him with the most peculiar expression. The look passed once the demon had fully acknowledged Ford’s own gaze, and returned to his normal appearance of mild neutrality.

    “Sleep well?”

    “You could say that,” Ford replied, glancing to the side. He had no wish to speak of the nightmare that had visited last night. He could still sense Will’s gaze on him, and a quick look back at the demon seemed to show a hint of understanding in his eyes. The bluenette was a dream demon, after all - surely he was familiar with dreams.

    “...I s-see.”

    “...” After an awkward cough, the scientist spoke up again. “Was there... something y0u needed, Will?”

    “Ah- yes.” The shorter male gave a start, seeming to have forgotten what he came for initially. “Master G-Gleeful would like you to kn-know some things.”

    Ford gave a slight gesture, indicating for the demon to go on.

    “For the d-duration of your stay, y-you are allowed to explore and enter near a-all of the manor. Master Gleeful requests, h-however, you refrain from entering h-his quarters and the basement level.”

    “Fair enough,” though he wondered why the basement should be off limits. Perhaps it was storage for something, it mattered little.

    “The grounds a-are open to you as w-well, as are the woods beyond the p-property; however i-it is required y-you not go alone into there. Th-the town in the opposite direction is e-expressly forbidden for you to e-enter.”

    “....I see. Is that all?”

    “...” Will looked down. “M-Master Gleeful... a-also requests that you j-join him in his work, e-every now and a-again. He th-thinks most h-highly of you already.”

    Ford was a bit confused by this. “Very well....”

    The demon dipped in a short bow. “Th-thank you, Master Pines. I apologize for a-any inconveniences these c-conditions may put upon y-you, but Master Gleeful is m-most insistent upon them.”

    “It’s no problem-” The scientist replied quietly. “It’s the least I can do, after all. After everything you two have done for me.” He could’ve sworn Will flinched after that statement...

    “V-very well. I have some d-duties to attend to, so... if y-you’ll excuse me...” The blue-haired being stepped off, about to exit, before Ford stopped him.

    “Wait- Will.”

    “Yes, Master Pines?”

    Awkwardly, the scientist shifted in place. “You said I couldn’t go into the forest alone- I presume you’d have to accompany me?”

    The demon blinked. “Yes.”

    “Would you mind, then-? Later. Going with me, I mean-”

    “O-of course, Master Pines.” Will tilted his head down a bit. And with that, he left the room, leaving Ford feeling quite awkward, though he couldn’t be sure why.

    Several hours passed, hours which Ford spent browsing the extensive library housed downstairs. The volumes in his own room were a mere fragment of the readings within this place, and no doubt there were more elsewhere. It was there that Will found him again, and the scientist could’ve sworn he saw the briefest of smiles on the demon’s face when he turned to look at him.

    “E-enjoying the library, I take i-it?”

    “Oh- yes. It’s quite a collection.”

    The demon nodded, a flicker of amusement crossing his pale face. “M-Master Gleeful always has been a-an avid reader. I rather e-enjoy it myself, when I h-have the time.”

    “I see...” Again, that spark of awkwardness warmed his face, though he couldn’t see why he should feel such. Will couldn’t be the cause, could he? Unlikely, in his mind. Will was a mere demon. A servant in the house of his host. There was no logical cause. Case closed.

    The bluenette tilted his head, studying Ford. The scientist, for a moment, was struck with how very brightly blue Will’s eyes were - a glowing color that was in no way human. And too, he wondered.... What kind of secrets were hidden behind those blue eyes? What knowledge could he hold? The polydactyl man shook his head. Now wasn’t the time to think about that.

    “I-I have some time... You wanted t-to go out into the woods?” Will’s voice broke into his thoughts.

    “Oh- yes- if it isn’t too much of a bother?”

    “Of course n-not, Master Pines.” The demon bowed slightly. “Shall we?”

    Ford nodded and Will stepped off, though he paused as the scientist spoke up with a sudden thought.

    “Will- would you mind waiting, just a minute-? I want to get something. I’ll only be a few moments.”

    “Of course.” The demon folded his arms behind his back, waiting patiently as Ford hurried upstairs and picked out a blank book from the desk in his room. He’d intended to write in it the night before, but had not done so. Likely he’d be able to later- and besides, he might have the chance to observe some new creatures here. It was best to be prepared.

    Ford returned downstairs to find Will exactly where he’d been, humming a delicate tune that broke off as the demon realized the man was there. A simple nod acknowledged him and the two left the mansion, crossing the damp grass of the manor’s grounds. The polydactyl scientist looked around as they walked, taking in the softly clouded sky overhead and the softly colored flowers dotting the grass. The landscape reminded him oddly of a picture fallen from some long-forgotten storybook, quiet and serene.

    On they went, to a shaded sandy path. A moment of panic rose in his throat like bitter bile, reminding him of the nightmare faded in his mind... But no. The path remained dry and solid, and soon enough Ford relaxed himself and enjoyed the pleasing atmosphere of the forest around him. Will walked by his side, silent and nearly forgotten. Small creatures chattered and chirped among the foliage and greenery set all around. Breezes wound through the trees, sending a few stray leaves skittering across the path. It was peaceful, so peaceful.

    The two soon found themselves in a clearing. The scientist drifted off towards a particularly short, gnarled tree squatting at the edge, and in its shade he seated himself, looking around in an almost dreamy way. A light sweetness like drops of honey touched his senses. Here, he could almost imagine he was back home in dimension 46’\, waiting for an anomaly to cross his path. Here he could find peace... Here he could find some answers. Here, in this strange dimension so alike but so different from the one he called home.

    Ford glanced down, spotting a tiny flower beside his knee. He brushed the tip of his forefinger against the delicate petals, a small smile on his face. It was recognizable as a wildflower common in forests- the shading was a bit different, but familiar enough. Gently he plucked it up, resting it on his knee and opening the book he’d brought along. Retrieving a pen he’d placed in his pocket earlier, he sketched the blossom in the corner of the page, notating the color difference. A small thing, perhaps, but he’d been in the forest for only a short time. Surely he’d find more to note soon.

    “M-Master Pines...?” Will’s soft voice caught him off guard. He’d nearly forgotten the demon was even present, too caught up in his surroundings. Ford looked up, realizing the other was kneeling a few feet away, looking at him with hesitant curiosity.

    “Yes-?”

    “F-forgive me for interrupting, b-but... there was something I wanted t-to ask you.” The bluenette shifted in place, clasping his hands in his lap.

    “Go ahead, then,” Ford blinked, turning to face the other male.

    “Th... that picture you had.... I-in your pocket. I w-was wondering... was that you and y-your brother?”

    The scientist paused at that, which seemed to worry the demon opposite him.

    “Y-you don’t have to a-answer, I was just curious...-”

    “No, it’s... it’s fine, Will. That picture was of myself and my brother when we were just children.”

    “I-I see...” Will had evidently picked up the hinting of bitterness in Ford’s voice, and remained silent for several long moments. When he next spoke, it was in an even softer tone.

    “...C-could you tell me a-about him?”

    Ford was silent for a moment. Finally he sighed, murmuring “I suppose.” He then took a moment to gather his thoughts before beginning to tell the tale he’d one day repeat, edited, to a much younger audience of two.

    “Stanley and I were very close growing up. Everyone knew if one of us went somewhere, the other was sure to be not far behind. Even as children, it seemed we were always destined for different paths... Stanley was the troublemaker, the jokester. He was the one getting called down to the office in grade school, for one reason or another. I was the good boy, always studying and rarely in trouble. Yet despite our differences, we stayed close.

    “Once we hit our teen years, things started to change. We’d had grand plans of adventuring the world... as children this vision was appealing. As a teenager looking for his place in the world, it didn’t hold the same glamor it used to. Stanley never let go of the idea, and when he found out I had different plans.... He took it hard. I wanted to do something useful- go to college, become successful. I had my whole future lined up.

    “And then Stanley ruined it all.”

    Will looked taken aback at the sudden cascade of bitterness coating every word. Ford kept talking, as though now that he had started, he had to tell the whole story.

    “There was a science project I had completed, one which - if everything went well - would be my ticket into the best college in the US. Stanley, likely bitter about my change of plans, broke the machine. His screw-up turned into a fight, and our father threw him out. That was the last I saw of him for ten years.

    “In those years, I did what I do best. I worked, first to get through my backup college and then to begin what would become my life’s goal: investigating anomalies in a small town called Gravity Falls, in Roadkill County, Oregon. Things changed once more when I met him... Bill.

    “That sneaky demon lied to me from the get-go... of course, I didn’t find out until it was almost too late. He claimed to be a muse, and that he chose to bless me with his knowledge. He helped me in my research initially. And it would happen that he set me to a task that would shatter the life I had begun to rebuild.

    “Bill convinced me to build a portal, one which he said would be key to unearthing the deepest secrets my previous work had barely even scratched. It took many months, but finally it was near completion. That was when everything went sour.

    “In a test run, my assistant... the man who had worked with me to help construct the portal... he was sucked in. I nearly lost him that day. By some miracle I pulled him back before he could be pulled in fully, but whatever he saw had changed him. I knew then that Bill had lied to me, about everything.

    “I confronted him, and he merely confirmed this knowledge. In fear of what he would try, I shut down the portal - my life’s work - and began desperately trying to find a way to prevent the rift between my dimension and his to ever be opened. I thought hiding my journals, which held the instructions to the portal and many other secrets, would be enough to protect them and myself. I was wrong.

    “I contacted Stanley, something I had not done in all those years alone. Any joy he might’ve felt at seeing me surely vanished at once - I won’t lie, I was a wreck of a man by that time. When I told him the task I felt I needed ask of him... to get far away, taking one of my journals with him... it was just like ten years previously. We fought, and in the fray I was knocked into the portal. My last image of him was the terrified look of the man realizing what he had done...”

    Ford only then noticed Will had drawn closer, and his trembling hand rested on the scientist’s knee in a weak attempt at comfort.

    “I... I-I’m so sorry...” The demon looked as though he was about to cry, the look of empathy so strong in his eyes. Was it a trick...? Somehow Ford doubted it. The emotion was simply too real.

    “It can’t be helped, but... thank you.” The man turned his gaze away, taking a deep breath and noticing as he did so Will had ceased touching him. He felt a prick of... what was it... disappointment? How odd. Perhaps the other had succeeded in comforting him to some degree. Who knew?

    “...I can understand h-how it feels.” Will’s voice was near a whisper by now. “To b-be wronged by someone you o-once held dear...”

    Ford glanced back over to find Will staring at the ground. The demon had such an empty look on his face... like he was reliving memories as painful as Ford’s. The scientist nearly felt sorry for him.

    “And as chance w-would have it, the f-first time it happened to me... It was by a brother, t-too.”

    “A brother? You mean-”

    “Yes. A-as you might’ve guessed... Bill was m-my brother.”

    “How does that work- I thought demons didn’t have families?”

    “Not th-the way humans do. Y-you see, demons aren’t b-born the way m-most beings are, we’re... made.”

    “Made?”

    “It’s... c-complicated. B-basically, demons are ‘born’ from a m-meeting of two forces. We’re p-pretty much energy given a visible, ph-physical form. Usually only one d-demon is created when the f-forces meet, but s-sometimes two are created. By technicality, th-the two could be defined as b-being related. That’s wh-what happened with Bill and I-I.”

    “So... demons don’t have technical parents, then?”

    “N-not really. U-usually an older d-demon will adopt new ones, and th-they act as sort of... a-adoptive parents, but th-that’s it.”

    “I see...”

    Silence reigned for a minute. Finally, a question burst out, one he couldn’t help but ask.

    “Will- was he... was Bill always evil?”

    “....” The demon hesitated, closing his eyes before speaking up quietly. “No. Wh-when we were very, v-very young... But Bill was a-always destined to be evil. I-it was in his soul. He  _l-let it_ into his soul."

    “I thought demons didn’t have souls-”

    “We do. Most l-living, sentient beings do. The soul sh-shows whether a being is g-good or evil, you see. F-from the moment a-a being comes into e-existence, their soul w-will record and r-reflect their actions. In many c-cases the soul i-is fluid, but in c-certain cases it can become... stuck. The only known c-cases of that were when s-someone did something... incredibly evil. From th-then it's almost impossible t-to heal the soul, u-unless extreme measures are t-t-taken.”

    “...I see.” This was a lot of information to take in, and Ford made a mental note to write it all down later. Surely it’d be rude to take notes while Will confided this information to him.

    “I-I apologize if this is a l-lot to absorb at once-- y-you may ask questions, o-of course.”

    There was only one real question he could think of at the time.

    “Is it... possible to view a soul?”

    “...W-well, yes. It is.”

    “How?”

    “Under n-normal circumstances, the soul o-of any being is unable to viewed... However, some b-beings can view the soul, and u-under certain circumstances a-any being could view the soul o-of another, or even its own. You’ve seen part o-of one, I believe.”

    “Wh-”

    “If I a-am not mistaken, you m-made a deal with Bill. Correct?”

    “Well... yes... but I don’t see what that has to do with-”

    “The flame upon h-his hand... the same one e-every one of our kind uses...” Will opened his hand and a golden flame licked up his palm. It extinguished as he closed his hand once more. “A dream demon’s f-fire creates a loose b-bond between the dealer a-and the recipient... not just by w-word, but by binding their s-souls and minds t-together. The bond is constructed i-in such a way that if something should h-happen to one or b-both parties - for example, if the r-recipient dies - the deal is broken with n-no ill effects to the demon. In a way, th-the binding flame is like a-an extension of th-the soul.”

    “O-oh...” The weight of what he’d just heard sank in. Frankly the idea horrified him - so maybe that was why Bill could find him so easily, or at least it was part of it. Another thought occurred to him then.

    “Why are you telling me all this?”

    The demon didn’t respond for a minute or two. Just when Ford was sure that was it, he wouldn’t get any answer whatsoever, Will spoke up again.

    “I’m... not really s-sure. I just...” He hesitated again, though not nearly as long. “I trust you. I-I can’t say why exactly, but I d-do. I think... I th-think the knowledge will help you, s-somehow... if only to help you u-understand. I-if that makes sense at a-all.”

    Ford nodded, just slightly. Even if he didn’t understand exactly, he knew the other’s intentions. And truth be told he appreciated it. As he watched, he saw Will move as though to speak again. There were words, just below the surface... And then the demon’s gaze dropped, and the words were gone.

    “...W-we should go back.”

    “Wait- Will, what were you going to say?”

    “I... it was nothing.”

    “You looked like you were about to say something important. Tell me.”

    “...Th-there are many the-things I wish t-to tell you. N-now is not the time f-for that information, h-however.”

    “Will--”

    “I’m sorry, M-Master Pines. I simply c-cannot tell you now.”

    The scientist gave a frustrated sigh, looking away and running a hand through his graying hair. Will almost seemed to flinch at the movement, goodness knows why. He was such a twitchy little being.

     “...Alright.” The taller man gave a faint huff, glancing back to the bluenette. “Let's go.”

      Will gave the slightest of nods, rising from the ground and holding out a hand to help Ford up. The author grunted and begrudgingly accepted the offer, getting to his feet. Their hands remained linked for perhaps a second longer than necessary, cool leather gloves to warm skin, and it seemed it was with regret that the demon let go and stepped away.

      Silence walked with them on the return journey, each with their own thoughts to distance them. The storybook quality Ford had so admired earlier seemed lost to a dimmer atmosphere: clouds billowed overhead, graying at the edges, bringing the quiet promise of rain. Like a picture taken in grayscale, still beautiful in its own way but sadder, soft at the edges, Finally they reached the manor, and before they could go in Will caught him by the arm.

      “What is it?” Ford asked, a bit more harshly than he’d intended. Will flinched, but gazed up with a determined kind of expression.

      “I-I know you don’t trust me, a-and I don’t blame you for th-that, but just... g-give me a chance. P-please?”

       The scientist squinted, then lowered his eyes with a short exhale. More to humor the demon than anything - or at least, that was his thought - he replied with a grumbled “Alright.”

       And Will smiled. The first genuine one Ford had seen on him, and the change surprised him. It was like he was seeing a whole new person standing in Will’s place.

       “Th-thank you, Master Pines.” The bluenette turned to go inside, and now it was Ford’s turn to catch the other by the arm,

       “Just call me Ford,” he stated simply in response to the other’s confused look. “Calling me Master Pines, it’s so...” Formal, or weird, he could’ve said. Despite his silence Will seemed to understand and nodded slightly.

        “V-very well... Ford.” A shy smile curved his mouth, and for some ridiculous reason the taller man felt his face grow warm. Maybe it was the smile, or the soft tone in which the other spoke. He didn’t know the cause of this embarrassment and it simply flustered him more.

        The demon had, by then, stepped away and re-entered the manor. Ford remained outside for a few more moments, composing himself, then stepped inside as well. The dim lighting was disorienting after being outside, so he stood blinking for several more moments. As such, he didn’t quite notice Stanford Gleeful approaching until he stood by.

        “He turned his charms on you, didn’t he?” The voice was rich with amusement, and in fact gave a chuckle when Ford jumped. “Sorry to startle you.”

        “...It’s fine-” Ford looked away, trying to hide the flush reappearing on his cheeks. Gleeful took a step closer, bringing him within arm’s reach... Honestly Ford felt a tad uncomfortable. Not just the closeness, but the unsettling feeling he got around his alternate... Well, maybe it was just being around someone so visually similar to himself. After all there was no reason to suspect the magician, and-

         Ford’s rambling thoughts cut off at a tiny cough from the other man. “My goodness you fluster easily... Did he really affect you that much?”

         “Wh- er- Will? No, uhm...”

         “No need to explain, my dear scientist. William does seem to have that effect on people. You’ll become used to him in time...”

         Stanford turned to walk away, and for some reason Ford followed.

        “Yes?” The alternate man paused in place, glancing back. “What is it?”

         “Er, well, earlier... Will told me you wanted me to assist you in your work...? What exactly would that be?”

         “Oh, _that._ You’ll find out in good time, darling. A man’s got to have some secrets~” Gleeful stepped off with a soft laugh, leaving Ford staring after him rather confusedly. Not only had the other completely dismissed what seemed a logical and innocent question, he’d... called him darling? The author shuddered and headed in direction of his room. Truly it was odd.

         Shutting the door behind him, he absentmindedly placed a hand within his pocket and was met with the edge of a book. He’d forgotten about the journal he’d brought out with him, and for some moments held it and stared at the tawny cover. Briefly he remembered his old journals back home - the two lost to the earth and the one his brother likely still had. Perhaps...

          Ford shuffled to the desk and sat, retrieving a pen, and then paused. He contemplated how to begin, gathered his thoughts, and began to write.

_I can’t be sure when it is, what month or year. It’s been so long since I was forced out of dimension 46’\\. But now I have found a new dimension, one I find truly odd. Here, the demon I knew as Bill has been replaced by one called Will... the version of myself I discovered here is odd as well. Everything is so odd...._

_I have reason to believe this dimension is a parallel to my home one. A sort of Reverse Falls-_ here he paused, crossed the words out, and began again. - _reversed copy of Gravity Falls. Many elements of the dimension are similar to 46’\, but different at the same time. My alternate here retains the name “Stanford” but his surname is Gleeful... He is quite the gentleman, though I feel odd around him. Perhaps it is just being so near a version of myself. Doubtless there is more to him than meets the eye._

 _As for Will, I could say the same. He too gives me a peculiar feeling, though in quite a different way. Unlike his alternate, he seems very polite and kind, though he has a bad habit of stuttering. I wonder if it’s permanent,_ which he crossed out as well. Those thoughts were best saved for later. _I shall use this journal to document my findings... Though I doubt anything I find will be particularly significant._

          He was wrong, and would soon come to find he’d be using the journal quite a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this took long. Anywho I've decided not to try to keep a schedule for updates due to how I write and my other commitments. So if chapters are slow in coming, sorry! I'll try not to take so long next time. No promises though. That's all for now, bye!


	4. Dream

The night dragged on, and Ford awoke from another restless sleep slumped over his desk. His jaw ached where the edge of the journal had dug into his flesh. Groaning quietly, the scientist stood and stretched, cracking his back in the process.

Another day dragged by. Once more, he requested to go out in the forest and once more Will complied and went with him. This time, however, the demon remained silent for the most part, answering carefully as if afraid to let slip too much more information. Perhaps he regretted saying so much last time. Perhaps he had nothing more he wished to share. 

Today they went further in, explored a bit more. Ford catalogued the differences he saw in the flora and fauna of the forest. Generally it was small differences: a shading oddity, a leaf shape he didn’t quite recognize. They saw no creatures other than the normal woodland inhabitants. After maybe an hour or two of this, Will spoke up for the first time without being spoken to prior and informed Ford that unfortunately, he was needed back at the mansion and that meant the scientist had to go back too. 

The polydactyl man didn’t complain. It was inconvenient yes, but seeing how generous his alternate self was he didn’t want to push it. Stanford could’ve easily turned him away. He should be grateful. 

He spent the rest of the afternoon and well into the evening in the library, browsing the massive collection of literary works and jotting down more notes into his journal.

* * *

 

__ _ I have yet to discover anything of major importance here. Any variations of living things I have found are barely different from what I consider their ‘original’ versions. Of course, that disregards the people here. Though it is clear there is much I could learn from them, both are very secretive. Aside from Will’s sharing yesterday afternoon, he’s hardly said a word to me. As for my alternate, well... I rarely see him. Will says he is busy, but doing what? I may not find out for some time... _

* * *

 

It was very late when Ford realized he was having difficulty making out the words on the pages in front of him. With reluctance he stood from the comfortable library chair, fought back a yawn, and went about putting away the things he’d taken from the shelves. Once done he shuffled off into the dark hallways, wondering not for the first time why one man needed so much space in a home. Judging by what he knew, it was simply for the appearance of grandeur... 

The scientist soon made it back to the room he now called his own and fell upon the bed, not bothering to undress. The only thing he did do was remove his glasses and set them aside. A soft sigh left him and he soon found himself drifting into that both cursed and blessed darkness of sleep.

* * *

 

Ford quite quickly found himself dreaming. Actually, he wasn’t sure if he was actually dreaming or not, because he was still lying down and the room was dark. But it was cold, so very cold. He felt it in many places he was sure he shouldn’t - where had his clothes gone? 

Lights flicked on, bright and white and blinding. He hissed and squirmed, trying to shield his eyes, only to find his wrists were bound back. A quick check found that so were his ankles, in fact his entire body was bound in such a way he could barely move. Not by rope either, but cold metal. There was no escape.

“Well, well,  _ well. Look what we have here. _ ” A voice called out in a tone rich with amusement, and Ford’s stomach clenched. That voice.... He hadn’t heard that voice in over a decade. Footsteps echoed and their sound brushed his ear, a sickening sound. He didn’t want to see, he didn’t want to...

But his head wouldn’t move. And he saw his brother.

The years had evidently been rough on this Stanley. His hair going gray, skin wrinkling, weight piling up on his frame... He couldn’t see his brother’s eyes behind the shining glasses, but it didn’t matter. The cold smile was enough. 

“Y’know, Sixer, I gotta hand it to ya. For the nerd you used to be, you turned out surprisingly tough.” Stan’s smile seemed to crack his face open from cheek to cheek. “You also ended up pretty cold hearted, but I guess that ain’t much of a surprise. Didn’t take much of a jump from what you did to me, to doing to it others, am I right?” And he laughed.

“Stanley...” Hard to believe, but a part of him did feel guilty after what he’d done. He screwed up, he knew that. It was his fault. That didn’t change history, and such guilt was something he didn’t show. He couldn’t be weakened or slowed down by emotions like that. They were a death sentence in his ‘work’ now. 

“...I’m sorry.”

Stan grinned, and there was something sickly in it. “You’re sorry? Oh, that’s  _ rich _ . The great Stanford Pines, sorry. Well I got news for you buddy...” The younger Pines leaned in, tossing his glasses away. Ford couldn’t tear his gaze away from the cold, coffee brown orbs staring at him.

“ _ Sorry ain’t gonna cut it _ .” Stan grinned crazily, and within the blink of an eye his pupils had pulled out into slits, the brown dissolving into gold. 

He should’ve guessed. Screaming would do no good. Ford simply lay in silence, deciding on a new course of action.

“ _ Oh man Sixer, you should’ve seen your face! Like you’d just seen a ghost - which isn’t too far off!” _ The demon’s shrill laugh echoed in his ears. “ _ Gotta say, you really fell for that one! _ ”

The scientist kept his teeth clenched together, determined not to say a word. Bill’s visits had been more frequent, and while excruciating they always ended. Sooner or later he’d wake up and be safe... for a while. 

“ _ What’sa matter? Cat got your tongue? _ ” 

He didn’t reply. 

“ _ It’s no fun when you don’t answer! _ ” Bill’s tone was whiny as a toddler’s. “ _ Hmph. I suppose I’ll just have to force an answer out of you. Let’s see... what should I start with? _ ”

The possessed Pines turned, fingers clicking against something hard. A delighted exclamation left him and he heard the sound of metal against more metal in a disconcerting crash. 

“ _ Oh~ this looks nice!”  _ Bill turned back to face Ford, a scalpel now balanced delicately between his fingers. The man’s eyes widened by a fraction, but still he said nothing. He was frightened, though... this was a step up from recent actions.

The demon tested the blade against the flesh of the body he currently possessed, grinning wickedly as a drop of blood raced down his palm.

“ _ Yes, this will work nicely~ _ ” The Cipher purred, stepping closer. “ _ But where to begin... _ ” He twirled the scalpel between his fingers, caressing the slender metal. “ _ Why don’t you pick, Fordsy? _ ” 

It was difficult to keep silent by now. Ford closed his eyes, grasping at the weak hope that maybe he could force himself to wake up. It wasn’t working. What was more he felt the scrape of the blade against the skin on his torso, enough to feel but not enough to draw blood.

“ _ It’s very rude to ignore a direct question, you know. _ ” Bill clucked disapprovingly, digging the scalpel in a little further. Pain sparked in just below his ribcage. 

     “ _ But then, you haven’t been very talkative with me lately, have you?” _ The demon curled his lip in a smirk, raising the now bloodstained blade up to examine it. 

     “ _ I think...”  _ He slid a finger along the metal, licking the blood off as though it were jam. “ _ It’s my turn to be the scientist. And today....”  _ The smile he gave sent chills running through Ford, who, in a sickening rush, knew ultimately what would come next.

    “ _ Why don’t we study the human body? _ ”

     Bill circled the restrained man, allowing the scalpel to trace the other’s bare skin. He was ‘gentle’ at first, allowing small cuts to open in Ford’s skin but nothing more. When he’d gone full circle and stood again to the side... that was when he really started in. The Cipher stabbed the small blade into his chest, just below the breastbone, and started to drag it down. The polydactyl man had to bite back a cry of pain.

     “ _ Like that?” _ The scalpel was removed once it reached level with his hips, only to be reapplied nearer his chest. The heavy scent of blood filled his nose, and he could feel the warm droplets begin to race down his sides. The pain merely mounted, and he realized through the haze Bill was opening him up. Peeling his skin back to see what was underneath.

     That was when he started to scream. The demon just laughed and poked at his insides, cooing over the internal organs with a kind of sick fascination. The tears Ford now shed didn’t soften the other in the slightest - not that he expected them to. Bill loved the pain and fear Ford showed. He reveled in it. He would’ve happily licked up the tears and blood being shed, if not for his intent on hurting the man as much as he could before the other inevitably awoke. He didn’t get much farther, though.

     Just as Bill reached forward to presumably begin something much worse and more painful, Ford was jolted right out of the dream and into consciousness. Disoriented from the abrupt shift, his mind was still fixated in the image of before. Seeing a figure leaning over him with glowing eyes sparked an instant reaction, seeing as his limbs were now free: he lashed out without thought, his only intent to fight back. 

     The dim lighting didn’t register initially. Nor did the feeling of bed covers around him, or the color of the eyes being not yellow but blue. No, his mind was still trapped mostly in the dream. Ford’s fist connected with the face hovering above him and the being gave a soft cry, toppling backwards. A similarly soft thump sounded out as the figure hit the floor. It was followed by a near silent whimper. The lights, previously dim, adjusted their brightness so the room could be seen clearly. It helped shake off the fog of sleep and nightmares from the man’s mind, and he looked to the floor at the figure. He then felt a distinct drop in the stomach.

     Sprawled on the floor beside the bed was none other than Will, hunched over with his hand held to his face. Yet despite that, he looked back up and, appearing to more or less ignore the injury Ford could not yet see, addressed the man in the bed. 

     “A- are you quite a-alright Master Pines...? You s-seemed very disturbed.” As he spoke, Will had removed his hand from his face and was assessing the damage through touch. Ford noticed a deeply purple liquid trickling from his nose - it seemed likely it was blood, though he’d never seen it in such a shade. An immense wave of guilt crashed over him and he found himself unable to so much as look at the demon as he replied. 

     “I am fine.” 

     There was no reply from the bluenette for a few moments. When he spoke again, it was in a considerably softer tone, somewhat lacking in his normal stutter. 

     “It is a-alright to be afraid.” Will now stood, and moving slowly so as not to startle Ford, took a seat on the edge of the bed beside him. “You have them, d-don’t you?” 

      Ford simply looked confused, though he had an idea what the other meant.

     “Nightmares, I mean.”

     “Oh. Those.” The scientist gazed away. “...Yes. I do.”

     “I do t-too.” 

     The admittance made Ford look up quite suddenly. Will dreamt? The thought itself was odd. Will was, theoretically speaking, the same being as Bill, and certainly a demon. Sleep was not something a demon required, yet it was a necessity to dream. Perhaps it had something to do with his human form - he would have to find out more later.

     “Tell me... F-Ford...” 

     The smaller male reached out and took Ford’s hand gently. The other made no move to resist this, instead studying the hand that now held his. He noticed for the first time that Will was not wearing his usual gloves. That was followed by him noticing how warm his hands were, how slender and delicate the other’s fingers seemed... and how they were marked by countless pale lines from scars long since healed. 

     “What is it th-that you dream about?” 

      The question posed so innocently, just like the one who asked it. Ford once more looked up, and found his eyes locked on Will’s face. The blue eyes showed nothing but honest curiosity and... a genuine warmth he found almost irresistible. For some reason he recalled the other’s smile when he had agreed to give the demon a chance. Just like now, his eyes had been filled with warmth. The scientist shook his head slightly, huffing out a breath. Not the time to dwell on that... 

     “I dream of my home dimension most often...” He murmured as a half-truth, not quite willing to share what he truly dreamt of. “I dream of the people I knew and miss, or sometimes of my travels thus far... It is not all pleasant memories. Much of it is bitter.”

     “That was wh-what was happening earlier?”

     “Yes.”

     Silence formed, neither comfortable nor accusatory. More an extended pause where each thought his own thoughts, and gathered his next words. 

     “...I d-do not think you a-are telling me the whole truth.” Will had looked away when he began speaking, removing his hand from Ford’s. “I will not, h-however, insist on answers. I-if you feel uncomfortable r-revealing something, e-especially something you consider p-personal, it is not my place t-to challenge that.”

     The polydactyl swallowed back an argument and simply nodded. 

     “I d-do hope that s-someday, you will tr-trust me enough to share what t-troubles you.” The demon stood, walking quietly to the door. “Good night, M-Master Pines.” The heavy door clicked shut behind him as he exited, leaving a surprised Ford behind to stare after, any words he might have spoken dying on his lips.

* * *

 

Will didn’t go far from the door to Ford’s room. In fact, just a few feet from it, the demon’s steps slowed and stopped, and he leaned against the wall with his arms folded close to his chest as though he were cold. In reality, the manor was kept at a comfortable temperature at all times; not that the demon actually felt that. He wasn’t numb to heat and chill; rather, he was much less sensitive to the aforementioned than humans were. Unfortunately that was not the only sensation he was unable to grasp fully, but any thoughts of his lacking were far from mind at the time.

A soft sigh passed his lips as he turned his head to gaze back at the closed door he’d left mere moments before. He knew something was troubling the scientist behind it, but was at a loss of how to help. For of course, Will wanted to help. It was simply bred into him, the desire to make other beings’ lives easier in whatever way he could. 

He understood well why Ford was so reluctant to trust him. The bluenette would find no blame in that distrust, either; it only made sense that someone so closely related to Bill would not be trusted by the man. And Will had yet to prove he was worthy of being trusted. Being trusted... the thought nearly made him sick. He wanted Ford to trust in him, to feel at ease around him. All the same, he was all too aware what that would also imply. Having to report any weaknesses he identified to Stanford, passing along any information Ford might tell him in confidence... All because of his own foolishness. Because he had been too blind to notice and stop what was now happening. 

Because the man he loved and was loyal to was a monster.

And because he, a demon with immeasurable power, one who should’ve long since learned how cunning mortals could be, who should’ve known how easily he could be swayed and been on guard for it... it was all because he was too weak to stop him. Too soft. Too cowardly. And now he was reaping the benefits of his mistakes.

Unbidden, a solitary tear traced a line against his cheek. Will wiped it away before it could leave his face, rubbing his eyes. Now wasn’t the time nor place to give into weakness, or to allow himself the relief of tears. He ran his hand along his upper lip, removing any trace of blood; it was imperative that he not show any injury to Stanford. After all, it would make Ford seem like a threat. And Will was determined to make sure the Gleeful had no reason to harm the Pines. 

The demon stepped off along the hall, dimming the lights that had risen in his presence. He gripped the chain linking his wrists, attempting to keep it from clinking. Though normally he could hide it, Stanford’s magic was stronger than his own, and he’d remained insistent Will not hide the shackles that bound him. Perhaps it was just a symbol of his role in this place... or maybe a warning. 

He paused at that thought, trembling. A warning of what, he’d ask himself, but he already knew the answer. Stanford was fiercely possessive of him, and not in any good way. Stanford also knew how easily Will could develop feelings for other beings, and how those feelings could blind him to near everything. Hadn’t that been how the Gleeful had gotten Will in his service in the first place?

He’d just have to be careful, that’s all. Make sure he didn’t make the same mistakes. And as if on cue, he heard the clicking of shoes approaching. He thought for sure he was going to be sick. 

“Well, well, well...” 

     The demon looked up to see Stanford approaching, a smirk on the man’s face. 

     “Sneaking off to visit our guest, hmm?” A disapproving cluck sounded from the man. 

     “N-no, Master, I-” 

      “Hush.” Gleeful’s voice was sharp, and Will went quiet, eyes full of fear. The magician took slow, deliberate steps around the demon, cape whispering behind him. When he spoke, his voice was soft and silken.

     “You do, I trust, remember why we are allowing him to stay? Why I have not just disposed of him thus far?”

     “Y... yes, Master...”

     “And you know that once he has served his purpose, he will be eliminated?”

     “...yes...” 

     “And you are aware...” Stanford placed his hands on Will’s shoulders, leaning in from behind him and speaking in an even lower voice laced with venom. “...what the punishment would be if you were to disobey orders and inform him of our plan in any way?”

     The demon closed his eyes, trembling. Gleeful’s grip on him tightened, becoming painful. With a whimper, Will choked out a whispered “Yes, Master.”

     “Good.” Another painful squeeze and Stanford was gone, leaving a miserable Will feeling more hopeless than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Okay. This was really late, and I know it was shorter than usual. Sorry about that... I've been highly unmotivated lately. Dunno why. I'I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is my first work on Ao3, but certainly not my first time writing. Hope you like it! This will also be posted to my Quotev account of the same name, if you so choose to check it out there's some other works there too. Anywho, thanks for reading and have a nice day. Bye!


End file.
